L'Armée des Ombres
by Stellyoh
Summary: Le premier dresseur aux pupille ecarlates. Le second, aux pupilles dorées. Le troisième... Ses iris seraient-ils Vert Emeraude? Non. Celui la n'est que le quatrieme. Car le troisieme a les pupilles noisettes. Car le troisieme est Storm. OC - Voyage initiatique, apparition frequente de Red et Gold.
1. Prologue

Au début, il n'y avait rien.

Le monde n'était qu'une immense tache noire. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Pas de matière. Pas d'espace, pas de temps, pas de chaos.

Mais le néant était quelque chose, puisqu'il était rien. Et le néant était en conflit perpétuel avec lui-même.

Il voulait cesser de n'être rien. Mais s'il cessait d'être rien, il serait quelque chose, et donc, il mourrait. Ces deux volontés étaient puissantes. Elle s'opposait sans cesse. Aucune d'elle n'était Blanche, aucune n'était Noire, car le bien et le mal n'existait pas encore.

C'est de ce combat intérieur que naquit le chaos. Le monde n'était désormais plus qu'une tache noire. Il était désormais autre chose.

Le monde se battait contre lui-même. Dans ses entrailles, un remous considérable se faisait sentir. Des monstres d'acide se battaient les uns contre les autres, sans savoir, sans vouloir savoir.

Puis le néant, devenu le chaos, compris que son combat intérieur n'avait plus lieu d'être. Apres tout, il n'était plus le néant, puisqu'il était le chaos. Et le chaos n'avait pas raison d'être, si le néant n'était plus le rien.

C'est ainsi que le chaos, troublé par ces pensées étrange, cessa d'être le chaos. Mais il ne pouvait plus redevenir le néant, puisque, désormais, il possédait des souvenirs.

Le chaos se retira donc dans une boule d'énergie, aussi blanche que le néant avait été noir. Il resta dans cette boule d'énergie, dans cet œuf, pendant peu de temps. Et pendant des éternités. Il y resta un jour. Il y resta un an. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il y resta, puisqu'il n'avait pas inventé le Temps.

Dans sa profonde méditation, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la seule sensation qu'il connaissait, celle du devoir; Que devait-il faire? Pourquoi devait-il le faire?

Un jour, une nuit, un soir, il comprit. Il devait créer. Et commencer par se créer, lui-même.

Prenant de l'énergie dans ses propres fondements, le monde -sous sa forme d'œuf- créa un pilier. Ce pilier, de 20 couleurs, se tassa sur lui-même pendant des jours et des secondes. A l'intérieur de l'œuf, il l'occupa entièrement et à moitié - il lui restait de la place, et il était à l'étroit; Car l'Espace n'existait pas, tout comme le temps, le bien et le mal.

Enfin, l'Œuf éclot dans une explosion d'énergie, et Arceus, entouré de seize plaques, elle-même dominé par quatre autres, naquit.

Arceus ne possédait aucun repère. Il décida alors d'en créer deux. L'espace, et le temps.

Alors qu'il créa ces deux piliers, sur lequel tout son monde serait basé, deux créatures naquirent.

La première poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler le temps lui-même. La seconde donna un coup qui fit vaciller l'espace dans lequel Arceus évoluait.

Emerveillé par sa propre création, pourtant accidentelle, Arceus s'approcha d'eux. Il découvrit la colère et le courage du Hurleur de Temps. Il découvrit la sagesse et la passion du Frappeur d'Espace. Il les nomma Dialga et Palkia.

Pendant quelques temps - car le temps existait, désormais - Arceus s'arrêta là. Mais, très vite, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Un défaut, infime, s'était glissé dans sa création. Ce défaut, c'était l'Ennui.

Il se matérialisa la première fois sous la forme d'un dragon aux ailes déchiquetées. Il s'attaqua à Dialga et à Palkia, et ils ne purent répliquer.

Arceus tenta d'intervenir, mais, en dieu suprême qu'il était, il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Ennui, puisque celui-ci ne l'atteignait pas.

Le combat entre Arceus et l'Ennui, que Dialga et Palkia nommèrent Giratina, dura longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où le Créateur comprit comment vaincre l'Ennui.

Il fallait créer, à nouveau.

Alors, Arceus créa. Tout d'abord, il créa les Etoiles. Mais encore une fois, de sa création, quelque chose d'autre naquit; Mew. Pour chaque Etoile qu'il créait, un Mew apparaissait.

Arceus trouva cela fascinant.

Mais l'Ennui gagna vite les Mew, qui ne pouvaient rien faire contre celui-ci. Arceus comprit alors que ce qui manquait à sa création, c'était une amé. Alors, il prit trois des Mew, et les transforma en Savoir, Volonté et Emotion. Doté de ces trois choses, les Mew purent enfin vaincre l'ennui.

Certains tombait amoureux les uns des autres. Certains en revanche se mettaient à s'apprécier, d'autre à se haïr; Mais il leur restait deux profondes insatisfactions.

Leur envie de Savoir ne pouvait être étanché, car le monde était trop jeune; et ils ne pouvaient pas satisfaire leur Volonté, car le monde était trop vide. L'Ennui s'attaqua à nouveau à certains d'entre eux, et Arceus, désolé, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il eut finalement la réponse, et il se fixa l'objectif de créer un endroit, un endroit si merveilleux et si vaste que les Mew ne pourrait jamais tout savoir sur celui-ci.

Il transforma un des Mew en Heatran, qui serait le cœur brulant de cette création. Autour d'Heatran, il créa la Terre et la Mer.

Mais une fois encore, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu se passa; Groudon, essence de la Terre, et Kyogre, essence de la Mer, naquirent tut deux.

Et ils se mirent à tenter d'agrandir leur territoire.

Les Mew, qui avaient commencé à peupler ce territoire, virent avec effarement le combat commencer; et certains se mirent du côté de Groudon, alors que d'autre se mirent du côté de Kyogre.

C'est ainsi que l'Ennui lui-même s'horrifia de la violence de la guerre. Les combats durèrent des années, ravageant la Création d'Arceus.

Celui-ci, décida d'intervenir. Il avait finalement compris que tout ce qu'il créait faisait naitre un double, aussi puissant que la chose qu'il incarnait.

Il devait créer une chose plus puissante que la Terre et la Mer. C'est ainsi que les Cieux naquirent, et que l'immense dragon d'émeraude, Raquez, fit son apparition.

Il réussit à calmer les deux adversaires, après une longue bataille qui couta la vie de millier de Mew.

La guerre terminée, les deux anciennes armées se mirent à déplorer leurs morts. Et la Vengeance naquit.

La Vengeance se présenta elle-même sous le nom de Shaymin. Son dos parés de fleurs noires émanait une odeur d'une puissance enivrante, stimulant l'envie de combattre des Mew. Shaymin encouragea les deux camps à se battre les uns contre les autres, et une nouvelle guerre éclata.

Une fois encore, l'intervention d'Arceus fut nécessaire. Il avait constaté que les puissantes créatures qu'il avait créés accidentellement auparavant, Dialga, Palkia, Groudon et Kyogre, s'était endormi. Fasciné par le calme qui émanait de ces créatures pourtant si puissantes lorsqu'elles se réveillaient, il réussit à extraire le sommeil depuis l'âme de ses créations, et il forgea le Rêve et le Cauchemar, qui s'incarnèrent sous la forme de Cresselia et de Darkrai. Les guerriers, alors sur le champ de bataille, s'endormirent presque instantanément, et leur sommeil dura plus de 1000 ans.

Pendant les mille ans durant lesquels toute la création d'Arceus était endormie, celui-ci traqua la Vengeance.

Il la poursuivi dans de nombreux mondes. Le monde Réel, le monde Idéal -celui des rêves- et le monde Distorsion -celui de l'Ennui- furent ravagés de long en large par les combats de la Vengeance et du Créateur.

Finalement, le créateur captura la Vengeance, et, dans son immense miséricorde, la transforma en Gratitude. Les feuillages de son corps passèrent du noir au vert, et le combat entre les deux entités prit fin.

Arceus ne réveilla pas tout de suite les Mew. Il décida en effet de parfaire sa création pendant le sommeil des Mew.

Il créa tout d'abord le Soleil. Celui-ci se manifesta sous la forme d'une petite créature que le Créateur nomma Jirachi. Il donna au Soleil le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux de ceux dont le cœur était assez pur pour le mériter.

Ensuite, il voulut faire en sorte que la Planète tourne sur elle-même, pour que les puissants rayons du soleil puissent éclairer la totalité de son monde.

Il créa a donc à partir de la matière des étoiles un immense Golem, qu'il nomma Regigigas - Il lui ordonna de remorquer la différente parcelle de terre, de façon à ce que celle-ci laisse forment d'un côté les continents, et de l'autres les Océans.

Si le Créateur avait fait cela, c'était dans un but simple; il fallait que sa prochaine création tourne autour de la terre, l'une depuis la profondeur des mers, et l'autre depuis les immensités du ciel; leur rotation autour de la terre était si puissante qu'elle la faisait tourner sur elle-même. Il nomma le Maitre des Cieux Ho-Oh, et le Gardien des Abysses Lugia.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il offrait un destin cruelle a ses deux nouvelles créations - Il leur permit ainsi, tous les 100 ans, de se reposer en un lieu très précis, qu'il nomma Johto. Il érigea deux tours, une pour chacun d'entre eux.

Continuant à parfaire sa création, il décida de faire en sorte que le temps ne soit pas toujours le même - Et c'est ainsi que naquirent les saisons.

Tout d'abord il créa l'hiver, durant lequel la divine neige tomberait du ciel, lavant les péchés de ses sujets. Le majestueux Artikodin dirigerait cette Saison.

Puis il créa Electhor, qui laverait le ciel de ses éclairs, pour faire renaitre le soleil. Cette saison s'appellerait le printemps.

Ensuite, pour l'été, il créa Sulfura, qui réchaufferait le monde et les cœurs.

Il décida enfin de créer l'Automne, en l'honneur des Pokémons morts durant la guerre des Climats et celle de la Vengeance.

Puis il entreprit de remercier Rayquaza pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté durant la guerre des Climats - Il lui offrit deux vassaux, Fulguris et Boreas, qui accomplirait des taches sur les ordres de l'immense dragon.

Mais ceux-ci, ne s'entendant pas, se mirent à se battre - Rayquaza prit donc l'initiative de créer un troisième Pokémon, Demeteros, qui aurait le pouvoir nécessaire pour calmer les deux génies en cas de dispute trop violente.

Puis, Arceus décida de transformer certaine de ses créatures. En effet, il avait remarqué que certains Mew tombaient amoureux les uns des autres - C'est donc avec émotion qu'il créa les genres du masculin et du féminin. Latios et Latias naquirent de cette dernière création.

Lorsqu'enfin, les Mew se réveillèrent, leur désir de Vengeance s'était dissipé. Il découvrait de nouvelles choses, et cela ne pouvaient que les passionner.

La Paix était revenue, et les Mew, se rendant compte de tout le Savoir qu'ils pouvaient désormais découvrir dans leur monde, passèrent des milliers d'années à s'y intéresser.

Un jour, un Mew découvrit une chose formidable.

Le pouvoir de transformer son corps en un autre. C'était un pouvoir unique, inhérent au Mew, qu'ils appelèrent le Morphing.

Un des Mew, très intéressé par le temps, acquit le pouvoir de voyager dans celui ci - Il se nomma lui-même Celebi.

Un autre, intéressé par l'Espace, transforma son corps de manière a pouvoir l'explorer de long en large - Son nouveau nom fut Deoxys.

Arceus, effrayé par les pouvoirs que pouvaient s'octroyer les Mew, se débrouilla pour réduire la puissance du Morphing des Mew.

Ceux-ci ne pouvait désormais se transformer qu'en créatures d'une puissance relativement inferieure - cela n'arrêta pas les Mew, loin de là. Ils conçurent des corps pour leur permettre de voler aussi bien que Rayquaza lui-même - Ils nommèrent cette transformation Ptera, et nombreux furent les Mew qui choisirent celle-ci.

Un autre Mew voulut voler, mais différemment - Cela échoua, malheureusement, et la forme qu'il prit, Arkeapti, ne pouvait pas s'élancer dans le ciel.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les Mew découvrirent la mortelle vérité - S'ils utilisaient leur Morphing, ils ne pouvaient plus se retransformer en Mew.

Presque tous les Mew avaient déjà utilisés celui-ci pour se transformer en autre chose; des créatures capable de nager mieux qu'aucune autre auparavant, certaines faite pour se battre et d'autres plus résistante que le plus solide des rochers.

C'est alors que l'Arkeapti fit une chose incroyable; Il Evolua. Il se transforma en un Pokémon encore plus agile dans les airs que les Ptera; Et ce Pokémon prit le nom d'Aeropteryx.

Le monde continua sa route - presque tous les Pokémons acquerraient la possibilité d'évoluer, sans jamais savoir en quoi ils allaient se transformer - Et peu à peu, ils firent mieux qu'évolué- Ils se transformèrent. Des espèces comme les Kabutops donnèrent naissance à des Insecateurs - Des Megapagos donnèrent naissance à des Carapuce.

Mais le monde n'était pas encore parfait; en effet, la troisième partie de l'âme créée par Arceus, la Volonté, ne fut pas satisfaite. Les Pokémons qui vivaient sur la planète d'Arceus pouvaient ressentir des Emotions. Et leur soif de Savoir pouvait être étanchée. Mais ils n'avaient aucun but, si ce n'est celui de vivre et de mourir.

Arceus ne trouvait pas de solution. Malgré tout son désir de satisfaire de création, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait fournir un but à l'existence de ses millions de sujets.

Ce fut Ho-oH qui apporta la solution, il y a 100 000 ans de cela.

Désireux d'aider son créateur, qui avait fait preuve d'une miséricorde hors du commun en créant la Tour Carillon, Ho-oH créa de nouvelles créatures.

Elles étaient singulièrement différente des Pokémons, puisqu'elles ne possédaient aucun pouvoir particulier. Mais elles possédaient une intelligence bien supérieure à celle de la plupart des Pokémons, et possédaient en elle un désir de combattre sans égal.

Ho-oH nomma ces créatures "humains".

Lorsqu'Arceus découvrit cette création, il fut tout d'abord choqué. Comment? Quelqu'un d'autre que lui était en mesure de créer?

Les humains, alors à l'âge de Pierre, reçurent l'ordre par Arceus de créer quelque chose à leur tour; et c'est ainsi que naquit un Pokémon d'une puissance égal si ce n'est supérieure a celle des Pokémons légendaires; Regirock.

Impressionné, Arceus décida de faire se rencontrer les Pokémons et les humains.

Lorsque les Pokémons et les humains se rencontrèrent, les réactions furent mitigées. Certains étaient heureux de découvrir des créatures différentes de tout ce qu'elles avaient pu imaginer - Mais d'autre se mirent à haïr l'espèce différente de la leur.

Trois sociétés différente virent alors le jour; La société de Kantô, la société d'Hoenn et la société d'Unys.

Chaque individus, ou presque, choisit de vivre dans une de ces trois régions. Mais tout le monde ne pouvaient pas aller où bon lui semblaient.

La société d'Unys était composée d'humains extrémistes, qui haïssaient les Pokémons et leur interdisait de venir sur leur terre. La société de Kantô, en revanche, n'acceptait que les Pokémons en son sein, rejetant les humains, qu'ils estimaient indignes de vivre à leurs côtés.

Ce fut la société d'Hoenn qui se montra la plus tolérante. Les Pokémons et les humains étaient tous deux acceptés en son sein. Le concept de "match Pokémon" fut inventé à cette époque, et il gagna rapidement la majorité de la société d'Hoenn. Certains des extrémistes des autres sociétés décidèrent de quitter leur foyer pour découvrir le bonheur des matches.

De plus, une chose incroyable naquit à cette époque; la Fusion des Cœurs.

Le terme de "dresseur" existait déjà à cette époque, et le lien qui unissait les dresseurs et leurs Pokémons étaient dans la plupart des cas, uniques et aussi puissant que n'importe quelle amitié.

Mais certains dresseurs découvrirent qu'ils pouvaient nouer un lien bien plus puissant avec leur Pokémon. Un lien aussi puissant que l'Amour qu'éprouvait deux être l'un pour l'autre.

Ce lien ne pouvait se faire qu'avec un seul Pokémon, et personne ne pouvait choisir quel Pokémon deviendrait son "familier"; à l'instar des "âmes sœurs", les dresseurs et leur familier était des "esprits jumeaux". Ce phénomène fut appelé la Fusion des Cœurs.

Il y a 95 000 ans de cela, une tache naquit sur la région de Sinnoh; jusqu'alors inhabité. Ni Arceus, ni aucun autre Pokémon dit "légendaires" ne remarquèrent cette tâche.

Ce fut une grossière erreur.

Cette tache se développa et d'étranges créatures commencèrent à naitre. Elles étaient aussi noires que les ténèbres primordiales, et avaient la forme et l'intelligence des hommes

Très vite, ces créatures se rendirent compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Elles étaient intelligentes, certes, mais ne possédaient aucun pouvoir.

Elles entreprirent alors de remédier à ce problème.

Faisant débarquer leurs navires volants sur la terre de Kantô, elles se mirent à dévorer les Pokémons qui y résidaient.

Evidemment, ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire; mais lorsqu'une des étranges créatures dévoraient un Pokémon, elle absorbait ses pouvoirs.

L'Armée des Ombres, comme elle se faisait appeler elle-même, finit par faire pis que de tuer des Pokémons quelconque; elle se mit en tête de corrompre le Maitre des Cauchemars, Darkrai.

Et elle y parvint. Assoiffé de pouvoir, celui-ci se mit à détruire la Tour du temps, située sur les majestueuses Terres Illusoires. Seuls les rouages du temps, ramenés par un étrange Humain-Pokémon et ses deux meilleurs amis, tous deux des Pokémons, permit de sauver le monde d'Arceus.

Celui-ci, dans sa rage, entreprit de détruire l'Armée des Ombres; Mais celle-ci, forte de son pouvoir incommensurable, se mit à absorber des Pokémons légendaires.

Petit à petit, chaque parcelle du monde qu'avait créé Arceus se mit à se retourner contre lui.

La Gratitude redevint la Vengeance.

L'Ennui fusionna avec les Ombres, et acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, encore plus puissants que ceux dont il avait été dotés a la base.

La Terre, La Mer, Le Temps, L'Espace... Chacune des créations d'Arceus se retourna contre lui.

Et c'est il y a 45 000 ans qu'Arceus perdit la guerre qu'il avait entrepris contre les Ombres. Il se retrancha dans un profond sommeil, et laissa, les Ombres diriger son propre monde.

Celle-ci fonda ce qu'elles appelèrent la "Ligue Pokémon". Tous les jeunes hommes et femmes de 10 ans se voyaient remettre un Pokémon, et devaient se charger de rallier d'autre Pokémons à leur cause.

Leur but était simple; il devait vaincre 8 dresseurs, choisis par les Ombres elles même, puis, s'ils arrivaient en moins de 5 ans, avait l'autorisation de combattre les 4 "Grands Dresseurs" que les Ombres avaient aussi sélectionnés.

Ceux qui y parvenaient été censés recevoir un précieux cadeau.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'un dresseur parvenait à vaincre le Défi, lui et ses Pokémons étaient dévorés par une Ombre, qui absorbait ainsi son pouvoir.

Cette effroyable tyrannie dura des milliers d'années.

Puis, il y a 5000 ans, Arceus se décida à se réveiller. Il choisit 16 héros, parmi les humains et les Pokémons, et leurs remit a chacun une de ses Plaques Principales. Il ne fit jamais don de ses 4 Plaques Primordiales à aucune personne.

Ces Plaques donnaient à celui qui les détenait le pouvoir de combattre un Pokémons légendaire à arme égal.

Et c'est ce que firent les 16 héros. Ils combattirent et vainquirent les Légendaires corrompu un par un, les ramenant à la raison par la force.

Les Ombres, se rendant compte de leur incapacité à gagner cette guerre, disparurent alors. Tout bonnement et simplement.

Mais, Arceus et les autres légendaires savaient que, tôt ou tard, les Ombres reviendraient sur la terre. Arceus créa donc 7 nouvelles créatures, censées protéger son monde d'une nouvelle invasion des Ombres.

C'est ainsi que vinrent au monde les 4 mousquetaires, Keldeo, Terrakium, Viridium et Cobaltium, ainsi que Les Trois Héros, Reshiram, Zekrom et Kyurem.

Les pouvoirs des deux clans devraient rester secrets jusqu'au moment où les Ombres renaitraient. C'est pourquoi les Héros furent métamorphosés en Galet noire, blanc, et gris, alors que les Mousquetaires se virent transformés en Lame.

Les humains et les Pokémons qui avaient vaincu les Ombres proclamèrent alors l'avènement de la Seconde Ligue Pokémon. Celle-ci fonctionnait de la même manière que la première, a la différence que personne n'était obligés de prendre la route des dresseurs.

Il y a 4600 ans, l'âge de Glace commença. C'est pendant cette période que les humains créèrent le second Golem, Regice.

Il y a 3400 ans, pendant l'Age du Fer, les humains créèrent un troisième golem, aussi puissant que les deux autres; Registeel. Arceus décida alors de sceller la magie qui permettait aux humains de créer les Golems - Cela les rendait trop dangereux.

Il y a 2008 années, la Seconde Ligue s'écroula, et la Troisième naquit de ses cendres. Celle-ci était en fait composés d'une multitude de Ligue plus ou moins grandes, qui se battaient sans cesse les unes avec les autres, dans le but de faire gagner du territoire à leur propre Ligue.

Il y a 206 ans, les peuples humains et Pokémons en eurent assez des guerres sans fin entre les Ligues; Elles les firent s'effondrer une par une, laissant place à la Quatrième Ligue Pokémon, l'actuelle.

La différence entre la nouvelle ligue et l'ancienne était simple; S'il existait une multitude de Ligue Pokémons, il en existait une qui dominait toutes les autres. Celle-ci était administrés par ceux qu'on appelait Maitre Pokémons; Seuls les dresseurs ayant vaincu une des Elites 4 de d'une des ligues recevait ce privilège. Et encore; Il arrivait que certains dresseurs ne soient pas accepté en tant que Maitre Pokémon; Soit parce qu'ils étaient jugés indignes par les autres Maitres, soit parce que le Maitre Ultime refusait de les accepter parmi les siens. Pour obtenir le droit de combattre une Elite 4, il fallait vaincre huit Champions, sélectionnés avec rigourosité, et obtenir leur badge. Puis, ceux qui réussissaient à faire cela obtenait le droit de participer à une compétition, et, en combattant d'autres dresseurs ayant eux aussi remporté les huit badges de la Ligue dans laquelle il se battait. Seul le vainqueur de ce championnat avait le droit de défier l'Elite 4; Et bien souvent, il perdait. Le niveau d'un membre de l'Elite 4 était extrêmement élevé; et la plupart des dresseurs ne combattait pas pour devenir Maitre Pokémon, mais plutôt simplement pour avoir l'honneur de gagner une ligue.

Il y a 156 ans, à partir de Noigrumes, les humains mirent au point ce qu'ils appelèrent des Pokeball. Elles permettaient de capturer les Pokémons et de les garder beaucoup plus facilement sur eux. En effet, se promener avec un Leviator pouvait se révéler... Encombrant.

Il y a 132 ans, une nouvelle règlementation vit le jour; Les combats, qui avaient jusqu'alors toujours été livré à un contre un, se menaient désormais à 6 Pokémons contre 6, envoyés les uns après les autres. Cette réglementation eut un succès formidable.

Il y a 88 ans, la Région de Johto décida de modifier légèrement la réglementation de sa ligue. Pour avoir le droit de combattre un champion, il fallait acquérir un certain nombre de point, que l'on pouvait acquérir en battant d'autre dresseur.

Si cette nouvelle réglementation acquit un énorme succès parmi les dresseurs, les Kantonais, très attachés aux valeurs traditionnelles des matchs Pokémons, demandèrent au Johtolais de retirer cette réglementation qu'ils jugeaient absurde.

Apres avoir essuyé un terrible refus, Kantô déclara la guerre a Johto.

Cette guerre dura plus de 37 ans, et elle fit de nombreuse victimes du côté des uns comme des autres. Lorsque les Maitres Pokémons mirent finalement fin à cette guerre, le sang avait coulé, et la Tour de Lugia avait été brulé par les Kantonais. Celui-ci se refugierait donc désormais aux Tourb'Iles, lorsque devait venir son année de repos.

Il y a 31 ans, toutes les autres ligues mirent au point leurs propres réglementations supplémentaires, hormis Kantô.

Il y a 22 ans, a Hoenn, le concept du "concours Pokémon" naquit.

Il y a 13 ans, Brandon Teagle captura les 3 Golem, prouvant que la technologie de la Master Ball était en mesure de capturer des Pokémons ayant le pouvoir des Pokémons légendaires.

Il y a 11 ans, Scott Mifaggle fonda la première Ligue Extrême; Elle fonctionnait différemment des Ligues traditionnelles. En effet, seuls 7 dresseurs - dont Brandon Teagle - représentait celle-ci. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement moins forts que l'Elite 4, mais nettement plus puissant que les dresseurs que l'on pouvait affronter durant les tournois des autres Ligues. A ce jour, seuls deux dresseurs ont réussis à venir à bout de cette Ligue extrême; l'un d'entre eux est par la suite devenu Maitre de la Ligue Johto, Peter Draco, alors que l'autre est un champion d'arène de la région de Tilla.

I ans, Red Sapin et Blue Chen partirent en voyage initiatique. Au bout de 4 ans, ils avaient détruit l'organisation connut sous le nom de Team Rocket. Au bout de 5, ils étaient tous deux devenus maitres Pokémons. Au bout de 6, Red était devenu le Maitre Ultime de la Ligue et Blue le plus grand champion de tous les temps.

I ans, Gold Heart partit à son tour en voyage initiatique.

Il y a quelques mois, Il accomplit l'exploit de vaincre l'Elite 4 de Johto et son maitre sans perdre aucun de ses Pokémons. Lorsqu'il lança un défi a Red, celui-ci lui demanda de battre d'abord les Champions d'Arène de Kantô, à leur plus haut niveau; un exploit comparable à celui de vaincre la Ligue Extrême.

Il y a deux ans, le manoir Céladon, a Cramois'Iles, fut détruit par un Pokémon appelé Mewtwo. Celui-ci, fou de rage, remonta de Cramois'Iles jusqu'à Azuria en tuant tous les humains de sexe masculin qu'il trouvait sur sa route. Ainsi, les hommes du bourg Palette furent tous exécuté, a l'exception des enfants et du professeur Chen, alors en visite de courtoisie a Sinnoh.

Il y a deux ans, Red retrouva Mewtwo et l'exécuta. Toute étude concernant Mew de près ou de loin fut interdite à partir de ce moment-là.

Il y a deux jours, Storm Mice, jeune garçon âgé de dix ans originaire du Bourg Palette, n'ayant pas connu sa mère et ayant vu son père mourir des mains de Mewtwo, a reçu l'autorisation de partir en voyage initiatique.

Racontons son histoire.

* * *

**Ouuuuf! Epuisant, ce chapitre, vraiment. Pas franchement ce que j'apprécie écrire. Mais j'ai voulu le faire à la fois pour m'approprier ce monde, qui, s'il est le monde des Pokémons, est aussi et surtout mon monde amouatouseul.**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai pris certaines liberté. Je vous entends déjà murmurer "Et Entei? Suicune, Raikou?" ou encore "C'est Ho-oH qui a brulé la Tour de Lugia, non?"**

**Et ben non. Pas dans mon monde, vouala. J'ai d'autres projets, d'abord.**

**De plus, ce chapitre m'a permis de poser certains... Mystère, propre à l'intrigue de l'histoire. Est-ce que vous les trouverez? Pas sûr.**

**Cette histoire se fera en 3 cycles. Le premier raconteras les aventures de Storm Mice. Il durera 7 tomes.**

**Storm va donc partir en voyage à travers 7 régions du monde Pokémon. Il grandira, bien évidemment. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il fasse comme Sacha, à avoir 10 ans durant le reste de sa vie.**

**Evidemment, je n'ai pas insérés les Pokémon de la Sixième Génération dans ce chapitre, puisqu'on ne connait pas encore leurs fonctions.**

**Mais le jour où on les connaîtra, soyez certains que j'arriverais à faire un p'tit truc pour les insérer dans le récit.**

**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Et puis bon, à part ça, j'ai 17 ans, puis je suis un gars. Je sais pas pourquoi je le précise, m'enfin si vous voulez me MP pour me faire des remarques quelconque, ou même me foutre des review, n'ayez pas peur de froisser ma sensibilité, je suis un grand garçon, ahahaha.**

**Ah et puis, chaque chose que j'ai dites dans ce chapitre, non vraiment, même ce qui vous semble être un détail… Et bien je m'en servirais dans l'histoire.**

**Cela étant, je vous souhaite une bonne... euh... Année, et j'espère publier la suite le plus vite possible.**

**A pluuuuus!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Commencement

**PREMIERE PARTIE: PREMIERS PAS**

**_Chapitre 1: Commencement._**

Les rayons du soleil tapaient fort, ce jour-là.

Les météorologues avaient décrété que l'été qui allait venir serait l'un des plus chauds depuis 50 ans. Storm ne pouvait les contredire- On était en Juin, et, déjà, le jeune homme mourait de chaud.

Il somnolait sur le toit de la Résidence, comme à son habitude. Les tuiles, brûlante, ne lui meurtrissaient pourtant pas le dos; Etrangement, depuis sa toute jeunesse, la chaleur n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Oh, évidemment, il aurait préféré une température plus... fraiche, mais la chaleur, excessive et insupportable pour les autres, était simplement gênante pour lui.

"Storm!"

Le garçon sursauta. Le cri l'avait brutalement tiré de son demi-sommeil, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait la certitude d'avoir fait une bêtise quelconque et indéterminée, et qu'il allait encore devoir en payer le prix.

Soupirant, il se leva pesamment du toit de la Résidence, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui lui avait permis de monter sur la toiture.

Celle-ci donnait sur la chambre qui lui était attribuée.

La "Chambre Bleue" comme on la surnommait dans la maison, était presque dépourvue de tout mobilier. Non pas que le Professeur Chen fasse preuve d'avarice ou de cruauté - La Résidence était sa demeure, après tout - mais simplement parce que Storm n'avait jamais vraiment vu l'utilité d'avoir beaucoup de chose dans l'endroit où il dormait. Les seuls objets présent dans la pièce étaient le lit dans lequel Storm dormait, son armoire, dans laquelle il rangeait ses quelques vêtements, et un vieux miroir, fissuré dans les coins, que Nina avait posé la, faute de mieux.

Les murs, en revanche, étaient tapissé de poster Pokémon. Des photos de dresseurs de renommée internationale, des Champions d'Arène de Haut niveaux... Et surtout, des photos de Red.

Storm pouvait se vanter de connaitre un peu Red. Une fois, 6 ans auparavant, juste avant que le Dresseur à la Casquette Rouge parte en voyage initiatique, Storm avait partagé son gouter avec lui.

Oh, à l'époque, Storm n'avait que 4 ans; Mais cela l'avait tout de même marqué.

S'il y avait beaucoup de photos de Red, il n'y en avait peu ou pas de son éternel Rival, Blue Chen. Bien sûr, Storm admirait le Champion d'Arène de tout son être; Mais simplement, Blue était son frère adoptif - Il n'y avait donc pas tout cet aura de Légende autour de lui, puisque Storm le connaissait très bien.

Si le jeune homme était le frère adoptif de Blue, c'est que, 4 ans auparavant, lors de... De l'attaque de Mewtwo, le père de Storm avait été tué par le monstre psychique.

Sous ses yeux.

Le Professeur Chen avait alors proposé d'adopter Storm. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas de mère, celle-ci étant partie en voyage initiatique sans jamais prendre la peine de revenir, avait accepté bon gré mal gré.

La Résidence était une très grande maison, vraiment. Elle était à la fois le lieu de... Résidence, du professeur Chen, de son petit-fils Blue et de sa petite fille Nina. Bien que le terme "petite" ne convenait pas vraiment à Nina - Celle-ci, âgée de 35 ans, mariée à un Champion d'Arène qui n'était jamais la, le Major Bob, avait un fils, Death.

Le Professeur était rarement à la maison; aussi, Nina s'était toujours chargée de l'éducation de Storm et de Death. Enfin, elle s'était surtout chargé de leur apprendre les bonnes manières -Un échec total. Pour ce qui était de l'éducation véritable, l'Ecole publique Saint-Arceus du Bourg s'en était occupé.

Entendant Nina le presser de descendre, le garçon, après s'être lancé un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, se pressa de descendre les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Nina, le Professeur Chen et Death étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Une feuille rose était posée sur la table, alors que Death en lisait une autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Professeur et Nina fixèrent le jeune homme pendant un petit bout de temps, sans rien dire. Storm commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter - Qu'avait-il bien put faire, encore?

Nina était une femme assez... Robuste. Il émanait constamment d'elle une aura de puissance calme et de bonté instinctive. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la Suie, et les yeux teintés d'une agréable teinte de bleu.

Ces yeux bleus, tous les membres de la famille Chen les partageait. Ni le vieux professeur, ni Death ne faisait exception - Et le nom du petit fils du Professeur, Blue, parlait de lui-même.

Death avait lui aussi des cheveux très noirs. Son nez aquilin, ses sourcils finement dessiné, son sourire mielleux, tout en lui évoquait la douceur - douceur qui, pourtant, était inexistante chez l'exécrable jeune homme. Storm détestait son demi-frère - et celui-ci lui rendait bien.

-Hem... commença Nina.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour les rideaux, je ne voulais vraiment pas les abimer, mais j'avais fait tomber de la sauce et je...

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que as fait à mes rideaux?

-Nina, ce n'est pas le moment... Intervint le Professeur Chen.

-Mais tu l'as entendu grand père! Ces rideaux coutent une fortune, et...

-Paix. Dit calmement le professeur. Nina lança un regard à Storm, regard qui signifiait clairement que le jeune homme ne paierait rien pour attendre. Bon, reprit le vieil homme, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mon garçon.

-Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre... Je veux dire, à part les rideaux, je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal, profess...

-Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal, jeune homme. Simplement, je me posais une question...

-Comment un abruti comme toi a pu recevoir une licence de dresseur?! L'interrompit Death.

Storm bugga pendant un instant. Une licence? Lui?

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Les licenciés étaient triés sur le volet.

Il était très simple de devenir dresseur, a la vérité. Pour la plupart des gens, il suffisait d'acheter des Pokeball, puis de capturer des Pokémons avec.

Cela dit, il y avait une différence certaine entre un "dresseur" et un "dresseur licencié".

En effet, de nombreux avantages étaient accordés aux dresseurs licenciés; Tout d'abord, la plupart des objets Pokémon se vendait 2 fois moins cher à un licencié qu'a un dresseur normal. Ainsi, les Pokeball coutaient 200 pokedollars aux licenciés, contre 400 pour le "commun des mortels". De plus, le centre Pokémon était gratuit pour les licencié; de même, les licencié se voyait offrir un Pokémon dit "starter" par la ligue Pokémon, lorsqu'ils entamaient leur voyage, puis lorsqu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle région, qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas exploré.

Toutefois, ne devenait pas licencié qui voulait; Il existait seulement deux façon de le devenir. Gagner deux badges, sans licence et donc sans starter, avec les objets comme les Pokeball coutant deux fois plus chers et le centre Pokémon n'étant pas gratuit (et cela s'avérait souvent être une tache insurmontable) était la première solution. La seconde solution, c'était d'exceller à l'école, tant et si bien que le directeur du district vous choisissait pour représenter son district a la face du monde.

Il existait 10 district a Kantô; Bourg Palette, Jadielle, Argenta, Azuria, Safrania, Lavanville, Celadopolde, Carmin sur mer, Parmanie, et enfin, Cramois'Ile. Bien sûr, chaque district était constitué d'une multitude de ville, mais toutes dépendait des "Grandes", c'est à dire les villes qui portait le même nom que le district. La tâche était donc tout aussi insurmontable.

Bien entendu, Bourg Palette était une exception - Le village était vraiment minuscule, et aucun autre village ne dépendait de lui, puisqu'il était le seul village du district - Cela dit, Storm n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler... Un bon élève. Il était plutôt dans la catégorie "mauvais" si ce n'était "exécrable". Ce qui rendait l'hypothèse que celui-ci ait miraculeusement reçu une licence encore plus... Improbable.

-Death, enfin! Ne traite pas ton frère d'abruti! Sermonna le professeur Chen. Storm, voilà donc ce que j'allais te dire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est donc que tu aies reçu ta... Licence. La mauvaise nouvelle... Eh bien la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que... Je ne remets pas tes capacités cérébrales en doute, loin de là. Simplement, je connais les performances que tu livres en cours, et je me demandais donc comment est-ce que... Enfin, ce que j'essaye de te dire, Storm, c'est que... Tu n'as pas triché à ton examen de performance, j'espère?

Storm demeura interdit. L'examen de performance? Ce truc, qu'il avait bâclé en quelques minutes, alors qu'il aurait dû y passer plusieurs heures, comme l'avait fait ses camarades? Non, non, il était sûr de ne pas avoir triché.

-Non... Professeur. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai jamais triché mais, je suis d'accord... Je ne vois pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu... Enfin...

Le vieil homme regarda longuement son fils adoptif.

-Tu vois, grand père! lui dit Nina. Je t'avais bien dit que Storm n'était pas du genre à tricher. Non, si tu veux mon avis... Le maire connait Storm. Il sait qu'il n'est pas bon à l'école, et qu'il est un peu trop maladroit pour faire quoi que ce soit de ses mains. A mon avis, c'est une échappatoire qu'il offre à Storm.

Ce dernier s'efforça de ne pas se sentir vexé par cette remarque désobligeante, et reporta son attention sur le professeur. Celui-ci avait continué à regarder Storm. Il semblait sonder l'enfant jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

-Je vois... marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. Masque... Encore toi, hein...? Bon. Puisque tu as reçu ta licence, je suppose que tu vas partir en voyage initiatique, pas vrai?

Tout d'un coup, Storm réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. Oh... Oh mon Arceus? Lui? Lui, lui allait partir en voyage initiatique? Il en avait rêvé, comme à peu près tous les gamins de son age - Mais pour lui, ça n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve, comme celui de devenir astronaute ou star de cinéma! Il s'imaginait déjà partir loin, battre des champions, capturer des Pokémons, et pourquoi pas, rencontrer des Pokémons légendaires? Affronter l'Elite 4? Bon, évidemment, il y avait peu de chance que ces deux dernières hypothèses se réalisent. Mais tout de même! Une licence!

La joie devait avoir envahie ses traits, puisque c'est avec un regard plein de tendresse que Nina lui dit:

"Heureux, mon garçon?"

Storm lui sauta dans les bras.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard._

-On va partir, Leaf!

-J'arrive pas à y croire! Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait la chance d'y aller tous les deux! Waouh, c'est... Waouh!

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamines... Commenta Death.

-Ahahaha c'est vrai, mais au final on va partir en voyage nous aussi!

Death soupira. Il appréciait énormément Leaf et Cristina, mais quelques fois... Certes, elles n'avaient, comme lui, que 10 ans, mais tout de même! Un peu de maturité ne faisait de mal à personne!

Les trois enfants étaient assis devant le Laboratoire du professeur Chen. Celui-ci leur avait dit de venir chercher leur starter le jour même; aussi, Death s'était dépêché d'aller voir ses deux amies, qui avaient elles aussi eu de très bon résultats au test de compétence.

La première d'entre elles était Cristina. C'était elle qui avait eu les meilleurs résultats cette année au test - les meilleurs résultats depuis que Blue avait passé les examens, 6 ans auparavant. C'était une fille, brune, assez mince, qui rayonnait par sa fragilité et sa douceur. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert exceptionnel, et ses lèvres n'étaient rien d'autre que deux fines lignes que l'on ne pouvait que désirer embrasser. Elle était extrêmement timide - Sauf quand elle était avec sa meilleure amie, Leaf.

Celle-ci n'était pas n'importe qui - En effet, elle était la petite sœur de Red, le maitre Pokémon ultime. Elle était cependant son exacte opposé - Son exubérance n'avait d'égal que son extravertisme, et l'on pouvait dire qu'elle parlait constamment.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins; Des yeux d'un rouge agressif, qu'elle partageait avec son frère; Et une chose était sure, elle n'avait rien en commun avec la petite fille frêle qu'était Cristina. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule fille de l'école dont les seins avaient commencé à pousser - Et déjà, le garçon de tout le bourg Palette s'était mis à la courtiser.

Death appréciait beaucoup leur compagnie à tous les deux - et elles lui rendaient bien. D'ailleurs, c'était avec elles que le garçon "trainait" depuis sa toute jeunesse. Avec elles et cet abruti de Storm.

Death ne savait pas trop pourquoi lui et son frère adoptif se détestaient. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Storm avait un sens de l'humour très développé, et son courage n'était plus a prouvé - a 7 ans, le gamin avait aidé à sauver un rattata coincé sur un toit en escaladant celui ci - alors même que les adultes du village étaient terrifié a l'idée de grimper ce toit délabré.

Il savait aussi, grâce à Leaf, qui était une vraie pipelette et qui répétait tous ce qu'on lui disait, que Storm respectait son frère adoptif pour son intelligence et sa générosité.

Mais malgré ça, le courant ne passait pas.

Un craquement sec interrompit le jeune homme dans sa réflexion. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans la direction d'où le bruit provenait, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un cri de guerre, alors que son frère adoptif se balançait à une branche. Death se frappât la tête avec sa main. "Ah oui, c'est vrai, pensa-t-il, c'est pour ce genre de connerie que je n'aime pas ce gars."

Leaf éclata de rire, et alla rejoindre Storm sur son arbre. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à l'escalader pour tenter d'arriver le plus haut le plus rapidement possible, tandis que Cristina, inquiète, leur demandait de redescendre.

Les rires des enfants semblèrent avoir réveillé les Piafabecs qui se trouvait dans l'arbre, puisque ceux-ci, visiblement fou de rage, s'étaient mis à picorer le crane de Storm, qui, déséquilibré, chuta du haut de l'arbre.

Cristina poussa un petit cri alors que le corps de Storm s'écrasait contre le sol. L'espace d'un instant, il y eut un silence pesant.

Puis, Storm se releva et se remit à grimper l'arbre, sous les éclats de rires de Leaf.

Cristina et Death échangèrent un regard, et poussèrent un soupir de désespoir.

Death se mit à observer attentivement son frère de substitution. Celui-ci avait les cheveux d'un brun noisette. Ses yeux, aussi noir que la nuit, venaient contraster avec les yeux bleu de sa famille d'adoption.

Il avait constamment un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres, et ses yeux, qui se fermaient à moitié quand il souriait, brillaient de malice et plaisir.

D'aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Death n'avait jamais vu son frère s'habiller autrement qu'avec des habits noirs ou blanc; En général, il portait un pantalon de la couleur de la neige et un gilet aussi noir que ses yeux; Et cela allait diablement bien avec son teint noisette.

Si Cristina, Death et Leaf n'était pas à proprement parlé réellement pale, il était certains qu'ils ne bronzaient peu ou pas; Pour Storm, en revanche, c'était autre chose. Il n'était pas noir, ni métisse, mais une chose est sur - Il semblait constamment être bronzé, et en été, il prenait cette teinte cuivré qui faisait des jaloux, même dans une école primaire de 80 élevés. Le Professeur Chen avait un jour expliqué à Death que Storm était originaire de Hoenn - Et que la ba, le soleil omniprésent avait rendu les habitants de la région plus prompte à bronzer.

Death s'assit calmement sur le sol, et se mit à observer Cristina. Celle-ci observait toujours ses deux amis avec inquiétude. L'espace d'un instant, Death se demanda si elle, ou Leaf, savait que Storm avait reçu une licence. Probablement pas, a la réflexion - celui-ci était directement grimpé à l'arbre, sans même adresser la parole a ses deux amis.

Cristina sentait le regard pesant de Death sur elle. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle aimait le regard du jeune homme, ou si il la gênait - Une chose était sûr, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui rendre. Ou... Peut-être... Que si, finalement? Non, non. Non ça voulait dire non.

Lorsque Storm tomba une deuxième fois de l'arbre, Cristina se précipita pour se mettre entre lui et le tronc d'arbre. L'Hoennien se releva, et, voyant que Cristina était entre lui et l'arbre, il se dit qu'il fallait peut être qu'il explique a ses amis la raison de sa présence.

-Salut, Cris! Tu vas bien?

Non, attend, se dit-il. C'est pas ça que j'étais sensé dire.

-Oui, ça peut aller, et toi Storm? Tu sais, tu devrais essayer d'arreter de constamment chuter des arbres - tu vas finir par te faire mal pour de bon, un jour.

Comment ça? Il ne tombait pas souvent des arbres! Il grimpait très bien, enfin... Enfin le problème était qu'il énervait sans cesse les Pokémons qui vivaient dans l'arbre qu'il grimpait, et qu'il passait donc sa vie à tomber mais finalement ça n'avait...

-Aucune importance! Je suis indestructible, de toute manière!

-Dit pas de bêtise! Dit Leaf avec un grand sourire, descendant de l'arbre à son tour, un des Piafabecs qui avait attaqué Storm posé sur son épaule. Les Pokémon ne t'aime pas - Si je peux te dire une chose, c'est que si un jour tu dois trouver la mort, ce seras à cause de l'un d'eux!

Pokémon? Mais non, enfin, les Pokémons l'aimaient bien... Enfin, certains. Bon, il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu avec les types vols ou les types insectes, mais les types normal et les types eau l'adorait...! En général. D'ailleurs, quel Pokémon allait-il choisir pour être son starter? Oh, mais bien sûr. Il prendrait probablement...

-Salameche! Je veux prendre Salameche, d'accord? Alors personne le prend!

-Comment ça? répondit Leaf, soudainement très étonnée. Tu veux dire que...?

La jeune fille croisa le regard de Death qui, acquiesça.

-C'EST TOI LE QUATRIEME LICENCIE CETTE ANNEE?

-Voui, voui, vouiiiii! Je pense que le directeur du district m'a donné cette chance, faute de mieux. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais pas faire grand-chose, enfin à part grimper aux arbres, je grimpe bien aux arbres mais je me dispute avec les Pokémons qu'i l'intérieur alors je tombe et...

-MAIS C'EST SUPEEER! Hurla Leaf. Elle prit les mains de Storm, et se mit à improviser une petite danse de la joie avec son ami de longue date.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais, maintenant qu'on est tous la... Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on rentre dans le labo, histoire d'aller chercher nos putains de Pokémon? Dit Storm, agacé.

-Oh, du calme copain de nous! Commenta Leaf. Rien ne sert de courir, il faut courir à point.

-Tu as dit deux fois "courir".

-Je sais.

Et la jeune fille se précipita dans le laboratoire, Storm sur ses talons.

-Ingérable... Marmonna Cristina.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire, commenta Death.

Ils entrèrent à la suite dans le laboratoire du professeur. Celui-ci était tapissé de photos en tout genre, des photos de Red, de Blue, de Lance, d'Agatha et du professeur lui-même en train de combattre lors de finales de championnat quelconques.

Il faisait sombre dans le laboratoire. Les volets étaient fermés, et personne n'avait pensé à allumer la lumière. L'atmosphère était étrange. Death fut le seul à remarquer le fait que tout d'un coup, même Leaf et Storm s'étaient calmés. Ils avaient rejoint leurs deux amis, et, sans vraiment y prendre gare, les 4a amis se mirent à chuchoter:

-Bon... Il est pas la! Commença Storm, parlant aussi silencieusement qu'il en était capable. Que fait-on?

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit son frère dans un souffle.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'une lumière émanait d'une des pièces du laboratoire. C'était une lumière jaunâtre et désagréable, et des voix, qui n'étaient que des murmures, en émanaient.

Tout naturellement, les 4 amis se rapprochèrent du bruit - aussi silencieusement que possible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte entrouverte depuis laquelle émanait cette lumière malsaine, ils se mirent à tendre l'oreille.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais, dit une voix que Storm identifia comme étant celle du professeur Chen.

-Et pourtant, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Samuel. Je suis le Voyageur, je décide donc de ce que je veux faire - Et crois-moi, ce gamin est beaucoup plus important que tu ne le crois.

-Tu avais fait la même chose i ans pour Red...

-J'ai fait ça?...

-Mais qui es-tu, bon sang! Le Voyageur, L'Effaceur, Le 20 ème héros, Masque... Tous tes surnoms commencent sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot.

-Ecoute, si je me souviens bien, il doit y avoir 4 gamins qui nous espionnent à côté. Je vais partir, maintenant. Donne leur leurs Pokémon et fais-moi confiance, Chen.

-Si tu te "souviens bien"? Comment ça? Hey, attend, pars pas...! Eh merde.

Tout à coup, le professeur ouvrit la porte, révélant les 4 futurs dresseurs, qui avaient jusqu'alors l'oreille collé contre la porte.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, les enfants, les morigéna le professeur. Puis, il appuya sur un bouton et les volets s'ouvrirent tous en même temps, laissant entrer le rayonnant soleil dans la pièce, illuminant les murs, les affiches, les dossiers, les Pokeball et tous ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Excusez-nous, professeur, répondit Cristina, rougissante, alors que ses trois amis se cachaient les yeux du soleil, qui les avait éblouis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Bon, eh bien, laissez-moi me présenter: Mon nom est Chen - Cela dit, de nombreuses personnes m'appellent monsieur Pokémon...

-C'est faux, grand père, répondit Death. Monsieur Pokémon est un vieil excentrique qui vit dans la région de Johto.

-Death, tu es mon arrière petit fils, alors je ne suis pas ton "grand père". Mais peu importe. Je disais donc... Ce monde est peuplé de créatures appelé "Pokémon"; Certains les utilise pour jouer, d'autres pour combattre. Pour ma part...

Le professeur s'approcha d'une table ronde sur laquelle 4 Pokeball étaient disposé.

-... L'étude des Pokémons est ma profession.

-On sait! Répondirent les 4 amis tous en chœur.

-Bien, bien. Comme vous le savez, chaque année, chaque district de la région de Kantô donne 4 licences aux 4 meilleurs élèves de son district. Kantô est la seule région qui donne plus de trois licences; En effet, nous avons la particularité d'avoir 4 starters dans la région de Kantô. A savoir, Pikachu, Salameche, Bulbizarre et Carapuce.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous; Vous allez choisir votre premier Pokémon. Il vous accompagnera durant tous votre périple, et nombreux sont ceux dont le familier et le premier Pokémon ne font qu'un.

"Comme vous le savez, si l'on excepte Red, Blue et moi-même, jamais aucun dresseur du Bourg n'a réussi à gagner plus de 5 badges; C'est pourquoi j'ose espérer que vous serez l'exception qui confirmeras la règle.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter les 4 starters de la région de Kantô. Tout d'abord, Bulbizarre. Bulbizarre est un Pokémon de type Plante et Poison - C'est le seul starter du monde à avoir un double type dès son premier niveau d'évolution. Bulbizarre est un quadrupède - Toutefois, ses Fouets Lianes pourront lui servir de main bien plus efficace que celle d'aucun autre Pokémon; En effet, il les manie avec plus de dextérité, et il peut leur insuffler une force incroyable. Bulbizarre a un bulbe sur son dos, qu'il faudra veiller à arroser chaque jour, sans quoi la fleur qui se trouve à l'intérieur n'éclora jamais. C'est probablement le Pokémon le plus docile d'entre tous - Il évoluera en Herbizarre, puis en Florizzare. Je vous le conseille très sincèrement pour sa capacité à se régénérer en match grâce à des attaques comme synthèse, vampigraine ou Méga Sangsue.

"Ensuite, Carapuce. Carapuce est de type eau. Il est docile et facile à dresser. Il est bipède, mais peut tout aussi bien se mettre à quatre pattes ou nager sous l'eau - Il fait d'ailleurs partie des nageurs les plus rapides parmi les petits Pokémon eau. Sa carapace est encore molle, mais elle lui assurera une résistance incroyable aux attaques physiques et spéciale. Elle demandera néanmoins un entretien quotidien, et les fissures qui pourront naitre sur celle-ci devront être colmatées au plus vite, sans quoi elles s'aggraveront lors de son évolution. Il évoluera en Carabaffe, puis en Tortank. Je vous conseillerais de le prendre, car ses résistances innées associées à sa puissance démoniaque en tant que Tortank lui seront très utile.

"Puis, il y a Salameche. Ce Pokémon est de type feu - Il est bipède, mais aura plus de mal à se déplacer a quatre pattes que Carapuce. Les Salameche ont un comportement relativement agressif, et il pourra être dur de dresser cette petite teigne. Les Salameche demandent par ailleurs un soin tout particulier; Si la flamme de leur queue s'éteint, ils meurent tout bonnement et simplement. Il évoluera en Reptincel, puis acquerras des Ailes et se transformeras en un majestueux Dracaufeu - Ce dernier ne vous écouteras probablement pas, cela dit. Si je devais vous conseiller de le prendre, eh bien je dirais que, si tant est que l'on réussit a devenir ami avec l'un de ces Pokémons, ils deviennent un atouts extrêmement précieux a votre équipe - Rapide, Fort, Résistant, Capable de voler, de tous les Starters existant, Dracaufeu est probablement le plus puissant.

"Enfin, Pikachu... Pokémon de type électrique, il est à la fois bipède et quadrupède. Les Pikachu, c'est soit tout noir, soit tout blanc - Soit ils vous adorent et vous n'aurez aucun mal à les dresser, soit ce n'est pas le cas et... Je ne peux que vous souhaitez bonne chance... La fourrure d'un Pikachu demande beaucoup de soin pour rester propre, vous devrez la laver une fois par semaine. Par ailleurs, vous devrez lui masser les joues très souvent, auquel cas ses pouvoirs électriques disparaitront progressivement. Il est l'évolution de Pichu, et évolue lui-même en Raichu grâce a une Pierre Foudre - Un objet facile à trouver dans la région de Kantô, mais qui se paieras en revanche très, très cher.

"Voilà, il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir. La Pokeball du milieu, c'est celle de Pikachu - Celle d'en haut, c'est celle de Salameche, celle en bas à droite, celle de Carapuce et celle en bas à gauche, celle de Bulbizarre."

Les quatre amis se regardèrent longuement. Finalement, Death poussa un peu Cristina en avant, qui fit son choix.

-Bien, euh... J'aime bien Salameche, mais je ne pense pas être assez forte pour faire en sorte qu'il m'obéisse... Alors je vais prendre... Bulbizarre!

Elle posa sa main sur la Pokeball du susnommé.

-J'espère qu'on sera ami... Marmonna-t-elle.

Leaf fut la seconde à s'avancer.

-Bon, moi, c'est clair, je vais faire comme mon grand frère, et prendre ce petit Lucifer. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la Pokeball de Pikachu.

Death s'avança lentement, et posa sa main sur la Pokeball de Carapuce.

- Bon, ben, je n'ai plus trop le choix... Bougonna Storm, en posant sa main sur la Pokeball de Salameche.

-Mais c'est bien lui que tu voulais, pourtant, non?

-Exact.

Les 4 amis, leurs mains posé sur les Pokeball, échangèrent un regard, et les soulevèrent tous en même temps. Ce moment resterais graver dans leurs mémoires, comme étant le jour ou leur quête commença.

-Bon, eh bien, dit le Professeur Chen. Je vois que vous avez fait vos choix. Vos pokedex sont sur le bureau a l'entrée, ainsi que vos cartes dresseur et vos ceintures a Pokeball. Il y a d'ores et déjà 3000 pokedollars dans vos cartes dresseurs - Vous pourrez les utiliser pour payer directement, ou retirer de l'argent avec. Ce sont des espèces de cartes bancaires, en somme. Attendez de sortir de mon labo avant de faire sortit vos Pokémons. Et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance!

Le vieil homme retourna dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait auparavant, alors que les 4 nouveaux dresseurs s'avancèrent vers la table.

Les ceintures a Pokeball ne servait, à proprement parler, pas qu'aux Pokeball. C'était de petits bijoux de technologies, sur lesquelles on disposait les Pokeball et les pokedex. La ceinture était dotée d'un système de Scan qui identifiait les Pokémons se trouvant dans les Pokeball, puis transmettaient l'information au Pokedex. Le Pokedex, en plus de mettre à jour le nombre de Pokémons vu/attrapé et de donner les informations nécessaire a un dresseur sur ses Pokémons, contenait un dispositif qui tenait le dresseur au courant de son nombre de match perdu/gagné; Si il permettait de le savoir, c'était encore une fois grâce à la Pokeceinture, qui pouvait déterminer si le dresseur la portant était en match, et si ses Pokémons étaient K.O. ou non.

Les dresseurs sortirent, et aussitôt arriver dehors, Leaf et Storm s'exclamèrent:

-Go, Pokeball!

Ce faisant, ils firent sortir leurs Pokémons nouvellement acquis de leurs Pokeball.

Il se passa quelques choses de très étrange lorsque le Pikachu de Leaf sortit de sa Pokeball - Un lien marron chocolat naquit entre les deux être, et ils se regardèrent longuement l'un l'autre.

Storm avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène. C'était la "Fusion des Cœurs", ce lien incroyable qui pouvait lier un Pokémon et son dresseur, et qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

Le lien chocolat disparut presque aussitôt, mais Leaf et son Pikachu ne bougèrent pas pour autant - Ils continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre, comme subjugué par leur nouveau compagnon.

-Boon... dit Death après quelques minutes de silence. C'est as que c'est flippant, enfin si, c'est que c'est flippant. Sors de la, Carapuce.

-Euh... Tu peux sortir, si il te plait Bulbizarre?...

Aucun lien ne vint unir les dresseurs et leurs Pokémons, cette fois ci. Storm les regarda longuement, avant de sentir une griffure lui lacérer le dos.

-YAAAAAaargh, mais ça va pas! Le dresseur se retourna pour voir que c'était son Salameche qui avait fait ça. Celui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié être ignorer par son dresseur, et avait donc agit en conséquence.

Storm tomba sous le charme de son premier Pokémon. Il dégageait de lui une espèce de fierté sauvage, de puissance aussi... Peut-être de vantardise? Il était clair qu'en tout cas, le lézard de feu n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Storm s'agenouilla près de son Pokémon, et tendant la main, lui dit:

-Salut toi! Je m'appelle Storm, et je suis ton nouveau dresseur. Le Salameche ne réagit pas, et préféra tourner la tête. Storm, cependant, venait de remarquer la flamme au bout de la queue de son Pokémon. Celle-ci était étrangement bleue - Cela contrastait énormément avec la peau orangé du Pokémon feu.

-Waouh, ta flamme! Elle est magnifique...! murmura Storm. La salamandre eu un petit sourire satisfait, et prenant la main que lui tendait son nouveau dresseur, il la lécha affectueusement - Ce faisant, sa flamme se teint d'une couleur orange vive très agréable à se regarder, et très apaisante. Storm eut alors l'idée de sortir son pokedex et de le pointer sur Salameche. Le petit appareil se mit à déblatérer des tonnes d'informations plus ou moins inutiles sur le Pokémon, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare:

"Certains Salameche - Un sur 10 000 en moyenne - ont la possibilité de faire changer leur flamme vitale de couleur. Ils le font indépendamment de leur volonté - La flamme ne fait que représenter leur humeur."

-Waouh, trop cool! T'es super unique, comme Pokémon, en fait!

-Sala, Salameche! Répondit fièrement la Salamandre, sa flamme se gonflant d'orgueil.

-Bon, est ce que ça te dirait de venir chez moi? Je vais te présenter ma famille.

-Salaaaa!

Storm se releva, et se dirigea vers la Résidence. Son voyage commençait.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme masqué, qui, les yeux brillants de nostalgie, murmura:

"Ta quête... Ne fait que commencer."

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'ai mis le temps mais le deuxième chapitre est la! Bon, y'a un assez grand nombre de gens qui ont lu le Prologue, mais... Mais vous n'avez pas laissé de Review... T.T

N'oubliez pas que les review c'est notre seul paiement, à nous les auteurs de fic, alors faut pas hésiter - Dites-moi que c'est de la merde, que vous aimez bien ou que vous détestez, dites-moi juste ce que vous en pensez.

Ah et puis, ça n'a rien à voir, mais... Si vous voulez lire une bonne fic, la, maintenant, tout de suite, je vous propose d'aller lire My Pokéréality, un truc juste superbe, et aussi super long xD

Voui je fais de la pub, non il ne m'a rien demandé Nyu. (L'auteur de My Pokéréality)

Quel personnage vous a le plus séduit? J'adore Death personnellement... Il a tellement la classe *.*

Allez, j'espère que vous avez kiffé vos races, et a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	3. Chapitre 3: Partir

**Chapitre 2: Partir.**

Les cris réveillèrent Storm en sursaut. L'espace d'un instant, il resta immobile dans son lit. Puis, l'odeur de bois brulé le réveilla définitivement.

En relevant la tête, le jeune homme se rendit compte de deux choses. Tout d'abord, son réveil affichait qu'il était 2 heure du matin. Ensuite, son réveil était en train de fondre, alors que la table de nuit sur laquelle il était posé brulait.

Au début, il se dit que c'était peut-être son Salameche nouvellement acquis qui avait incendié sa Chambre. Puis il se rendit compte que celui-ci était dans sa Pokeball, la Pokeball étant elle-même dans la poche du pyjama du jeune homme. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'un énorme Drakkarmin flottait à quelques mètres de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le Feu avait déjà consumé la moitié de la chambre du jeune homme - s'il ne s'était pas réveillé plus tôt, il serait probablement mort carbonisé sur son lit.

Storm et le Pokémon dragon se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement. Les yeux du dragon n'étaient absolument pas normaux - Ils brillaient d'un rouge malsain. La haine brulait dans les yeux du Drakkarmin, et lorsque de l'énergie se mit à remplir la bouche du Pokémon, Storm se dit qu'il allait mourir.

Deux étages plus bas, Death luttait contre les Racailloux qui avaient commencé à envahir la résidence. Il avait été réveillé par son Carapuce, alors qu'un Racaillou venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre - Il avait échappé de peu à une attaque Jet Pierre, avant que son petit Pokémon eau repousse le Pokémon roche avec une attaque écume.

Death avait ensuite dévalé les escaliers, et s'était rendu compte que la Résidence toute entière était assaillie par des Racailloux, plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins imposant.

Son Carapuce en avait dégommé plusieurs dizaines, mais lorsqu'un des Pokémon tombait, 10 venaient prendre sa place. Tant et si bien que le jeune dresseur avait été contraint d'attraper une chaise et de frapper sur les Racailloux, dans l'espoir d'aider son premier Pokémon.

"J'y crois pas, se dit Death. Je suis en train de me battre contre des Pokémon avec une chaise."

Alors que le garçon levait sa chaise pour donner un coup sur un autre Racaillou, une onde de choc secoua la pièce, renversant non seulement le jeune homme et son Pokémon, mais aussi tous les Racailloux ennemi. Alors qu'il se relevait, un peu sonné, Death se rendit compte qu'un énorme Drakkarmin venait de traverser le plafond. Un Dracaufeu encore plus énorme l'avait visiblement projeté contre le plancher du deuxième étage, et le Drakkarmin semblait bel et bien sonné.

"Saloperies d'Ombres... Grommela une voix derrière Death. S'attaquer au Bourg Palette... "

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se retourner au ralenti. Il connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir maintes fois entendu lors de championnat Pokémon. C'était la voix du rival de son oncle.

C'était la voix de Red.

Lorsque Death croisa le regard écarlate du dresseur légendaire, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'admiration.

Il n'y avait que 3 personnes au monde que Death respectait réellement.

La première, c'était lui-même. Il se respectait pour sa formidable ingéniosité et son intelligence démesurée. Certains disait qu'il était "froid et imbu de lui-même", mais ceux-là n'était que des imbéciles sans importance aucune.

La seconde, c'était Brandon Teagle, le maitre de la Pyramide extrême. Death avait eu la chance d'assister au match qui l'avait opposé à Blue quelques années auparavant. Les Pokémons légendaires du Génie Extrême, les puissants golems, avaient rapidement eu raison des Pokémons de son Oncle. Et la façon que Brandon avait eue de sortir de l'ARENE sans même lancer un regard a son adversaire après l'avoir battu... Brrr, il en avait des frissons.

La troisième, c'était Red. Il y avait eu un temps ou Death respectait Blue du plus profond de son être - Mais ce temps avait vite été révolu. La défaite cuisante que lui avait infligée Red a la Ligue Pokémon, associé à son incapacité totale à gérer la crise Mewtwo avait eu raison du semblant de considération que Death avait pu avoir pour son oncle.

Red renifla, et regarda Death droit dans les yeux. Son regard écarlate exprimait non pas du mépris ou de la haine, mais simplement... De l'indifférence. Il semblait dire avec ses yeux "Petit, tu ne seras jamais un adversaire digne de moi."

Et cette morne indifférence brisa le cœur de Death.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il tenta d'aspirer de l'air, sans y parvenir. Et tomba à genoux.

Le dresseur Rouge n'y prêta aucune attention.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ce qui avait brillé dans les yeux de feu du maitre Pokémon, ce n'était pas du mépris. C'était autre chose. Quelques choses que Death ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi? Il avait tant attendu le jour où il rencontrerait son idole.

Pourquoi?

Alors que Death, anéanti sans comprendre pourquoi, s'agrippait au sol de toutes ses forces, Red dégaina la Pokeball la plus à gauche de sa ceinture. Il la lança en l'air, et son adorable Tortank fit son apparition.

Red se souvenait encore de la manière dont il avait capturé son Pokémon eau. Celui-ci, en chenapan qu'il était, avait commis de nombreux vol dans la ville de Carmin sur mer. Un jour, il avait tenté de voler la Pokeball de Reptincel - Ce même Reptincel qui, désormais Dracaufeu, frappait la tête du Drakkarmin inconscient contre le mur.

Evidemment, le Pokémon feu n'avait pas apprécié. Il était sorti de sa Pokeball, et aurait fini par tuer le petit Carapuce si Red n'était pas arrivé juste à temps.

Red avait été attendri par le regard de Caninos battu que lui avait lancé le Pokémon eau, et il l'avait capturé- En faisant ainsi le quatrième membre de son équipe.

Tortank lança un regard interrogateur à son dresseur. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Tortank comprenne ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse - c'est à dire se débarrasser des Racailloux qui étaient encore sonné par l'onde de choc qu'avait produit la chute du Drakkarmin.

Alors que son Tortank s'apprêtait à utiliser son puissant Hydrocanon, Red se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'utiliser sa charmante Florizarre.

Car Tortank avait un petit défaut.

En effet, en tant que Carapuce, puis en tant que Carabaffe, il avait toujours... manqué de puissance. Il avait donc pris l'habitude d'utiliser ses attaques à puissance maximal, sans quoi il ne faisait jamais aucun dégât n'a son adversaire.

Son évolution avait remédié au problème de puissance. Mais il avait gardé l'habitude - Et ce même alors qu'il avait évolué des années auparavant - de devoir se donner à fond à chaque attaque. Red rappela rapidement Dracaufeu, et avala un grand bol d'air.

L'Hydrocanon partit.

Storm était definitivabsolument terrifié, maintenant. D'abord un Drakkarmin foutait le feu a sa chambre, puis il le chargeait, le projetant contre un mur, et alors que le dragon malfaisant allait le transpercer d'un coup de Dracogriffe, un Dracaufeu plus énorme qu'énorme traversait le mur de sa chambre, donnait un coup de boule au Drakkarmin, absorbait les flammes qui brulaient allègrement dans sa chambre pour en faire deux attaques poing de feu simultanée, puis projetait les deux attaques dans le crane du Drakkarmin, le projetant contre le sol à toute allure, lui faisant traverser le plancher de sa chambre et celui de celle de Nina - Qui, fort heureusement, était chez Leila, la mère de Red et leur voisine - avant que le Dracaufeu plonge à son tour dans le trou qu'il avait fait.

Mais merde, quoi! 5 minutes plus tôt, Storm faisait un rêve dans lequel il mangeait de la putain de barbe à papa! Il aurait pu avoir droit à un réveil plus... plus calme, non?

Le dresseur novice se releva avec difficulté du mur contre lequel il avait été projeté, et s'approcha de sa fenêtre donnant sur le toit.

En fait, c'était même plus vraiment une fenêtre, puisque le Drakkarmin avait arraché la moitié du toit de la chambre bleue pour pouvoir y entrer.

Alors qu'il regardait par la Fen... par le trou, Storm se rendit compte que le Bourg Palette était en feu.

Des Drakkarmin envahissaient les cieux, utilisant leurs puissant Lance Flamme sur les habitations et sur les Roucarnages chargés de protéger la ville.

Des Racailloux attaquaient des dresseurs au sol, qui semblaient utiliser leurs propre Pokémon pour se défendre.

Mais pire que tout, 7 énormes Steelix dévoraient les maisons.

Oui, ils les dévoraient.

Ils se jetaient contre les habitations, et après avoir ouvert leurs mâchoires remplies de dents carré et extrêmement tranchante, les refermait violemment, détruisant la moitié de l'habitation, alors que l'autre s'effondrait sur elle-même.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Storm pour se rendre compte du danger que courait la Dragonnière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et, sans réfléchir, il se jeta du haut du toit. La piscine qui se trouvait en dessous l'empêcha de mourir écrasé contre le sol, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez.

Une petite partie de l'esprit de Storm se fit remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il osait réellement sauter dans la piscine depuis le toit. Il avait toujours eu peur de le faire.

Mais, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. La Dragonnière était en danger.

A Bourg Palette, comme dans tout le monde Pokémon, la coutume consistait à donner un nom à la maison dans laquelle on habitait. Si la maison des Chen s'appelait La Résidence, celle des Mice portait le nom de Dragonnière.

"Mice" était le nom de famille de Storm. La Dragonnière, c'était la maison que lui avait laissé son père, après qu'il meurt, comme tant d'autres hommes, lors de la crise de Mewtwo.

La Dragonnière, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Storm de son père.

Il ne laisserait personne y toucher. Ni un Steelix, ni un Drakkarmin, ni même Arceus.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille.

Storm ressortit la tête de la piscine, et nagea - Trop lentement - Vers le rebord.

Il sortit de cette même piscine avec difficulté.

Il se mit à courir - tout trempé qu'il était - vers la maison de son enfance. Il ne laissait rien ni personne la détruire. Il y tenait beaucoup trop.

Le jeune homme traversa la moitié du village en courant, et, à un croisement, il tomba sur une bande de Racaillou. Ces rochers immondes et difformes lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Storm avait l'habitude de se battre contre des Pokémons. Les rattata le détestaient. Les Roucool ne le supportaient pas. Et les Piafabecs semblaient avoir une haine irréversible pour lui.

Mais, malgré tous les combats qu'il avait livrés contre des Pokémons auparavant, rien n'aurait jamais pu le préparer à un combat contre des Racailloux. Lorsque le premier des Pokémons roches arriva à sa hauteur, Storm n'hésita pas et lui envoya un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans la tête.

Le Pokémon fut repoussé, mais la douleur qui parcourut l'orteil du jeune homme lui arracha un cri très peu masculin.

Les Racaillou continuèrent à se jeter contre le gamin, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de la douleur. Leurs coups de poing lui faisait mal, et lorsqu'ils le chargèrent, le gout du sang envahi sa bouche. Il fut jeté à terre, et un des rochers vivants sembla s'apprêter à lui écraser la tête contre le sol.

Fort heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme réussit à rouler sur lui-même, évitant de ce fait une mort peu ragoutante.

Il se releva, mais, presque aussitôt, retomba au sol. Un des Racaillou lui avait attrapé la jambe et l'avait jetée au sol. Alors qu'un des Racaillou entourait son poing d'une aura électrique, Storm réalisa une chose.

Il avait un Pokémon.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Esquivant de justesse l'attaque du Racaillou, Storm sortit la Pokeball mouillée de sa poche. Il espérait que l'eau ne rendrait pas la Pokeball inutilisable, et la lança en l'air. Elle s'ouvrit - Au grand soulagement du jeune dresseur - Et libera Salameche. La flamme de la queue de celui-ci avait une teinte verdâtre. Il semblait que le petit Pokémon venait de se réveiller, et Storm rangea l'information dans sa tête - "Flamme verte égal fatigue, ok... Enfin je ne pense pas que ça me serviras a quelque chose, si je me fais buter par ces saloperies..."

Un des Racaillou se jeta sur le Salameche, qui, sans comprendre, n'esquiva pas l'attaque.

-Salameche! Hurla son dresseur. Ces Racaillou sont nos ennemis; Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse, vite!

Le Pokémon feu lança un regard interrogateur à son partenaire, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

La chose qu'il fit, en revanche, c'est griller le Racaillou qui venait de l'attaquer d'une puissante attaque Flammèche.

D'un regard, Storm estima qu'il devait y avoir une vingtaine de ces rochers vivants autour de lui.

Il doutait fort de la capacité de son petit Pokémon à les battre tous à la suite - D'autant plus que les Pokémons de type feu étaient vulnérable aux attaques de type roche.

Mais Storm savait qu'une attaque lui permettrait de se sortir de ce pétrin.

-Salameche, tourne sur toi même en utilisant brouillard!

Le Pokémon feu réussit parfaitement la manœuvre. En tournant sur lui-même, il optimisait l'utilité de Brouillard. La fumée noire embrouillait désormais chaque Racaillou dans un rayon de 20 mètres - Mais également Storm, qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de rester à côté de son Pokémon avant de lui ordonner d'utiliser l'attaque.

De ce fait, pendant quelques minutes, Salameche et son dresseur titubèrent, se cherchant l'un l'autre à tâtons.

Un Racaillou repéra la silhouette du dresseur Pokémon. Il chargea un poing éclair, et se jeta sur Storm - Celui-ci trébucha contre une pierre, esquivant du même coup l'attaque du rocher vivant.

Un autre des Pokémons roches repéra la flamme du Salameche. Le Racaillou entoura son corps d'énergie orangée, et se jeta contre le lézard brulant, dans l'espoir de lui porter une attaque Damoclès. Au dernier moment, le Pokémon feu changea de direction, allant à gauche plutôt que d'aller à droite - Le Racaillou continua sa course, et percuta celui qui avait tenté d'utiliser poing éclair contre Storm quelques secondes auparavant.

Il y eu une petite explosion qui dissipa quelque peu la fumée, juste assez pour que le dresseur repère son Pokémon, et que les deux s'enfuient du champ de bataille.

Sur le toit d'une maison de la rue sur laquelle luttait Storm, un homme se frappa la tête de la main droite.

-Est ce que c'est possible d'être plus chanceux?... marmonna Blue Chen.

Red éternua.

Il était trempé. Sa casquette était restée sur sa tête, malgré la déflagration aquatique qui avait déferlé dans la pièce.

Tortank releva son dresseur, et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Red lui sourit, tentant ainsi de rassurer son Pokémon eau.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il repère le gamin bizarre, celui qui avait semblé faire un malaise quand il avait croisé le regard de Red. Il regarda à gauche, regarda à droite, puis, épuisé d'avoir tant chercher, sortit de la maison de son rival.

Death avait été projeté à l'étage. Son carapuce, qui n'avait pas vraiment été affecté par le souffle d'eau, le secouait, tentant vainement de le reveiller. Mais Death était definitivement K.O.

Storm se figea.

"Waouh, murmura Blue. Qu'est ce que ta maison a de si exceptionnel?..."

Deux ou trois cents Racailloux avaient entouré la maison. Celle ci était pourtant plus petite que la Residence - Plus grise, aussi. Du liere avait grimpé sur les murs, et la pelouse, faute d'avoir été tondu depuis de nombreuses années, devait monter au moins jusqu'aux hanches de Storm. Les Racailloux, flottant en l'air, semblait surveiller la maison, tandis qu'une silhouette intriguante s'avançait vers la maison. L'etrange silhouette, si elle avait une forme plus ou moins humaine, semblait... difforme. Elle était etranement tordue, et quelques chose semblait vouloir sortir de son corps, sans que Storm eut la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait etre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?... Murmura Blue.

Celui ci avait rejoint Storm dans sa course. Il avait sortit son Arcanin de sa Pokeball, et celui ci avait degommé tout ce qui se dressait sur le chemin de son dresseur et du neveu de celui ci; Un Steelix avait été repoussé dans une explosion de feu lorsqu'Arcanin lui avait lancé son attaque Boutefeu.

-J'en ai aucune idée, repondit Storm sur le meme ton.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est? dit une voix joyeuse derriere les deux jeunes hommes.

Ceux ci se retournerent du meme coup - Mais, il n'y avait rien derriere eux.

Ils se regarderent l'un l'autre, sans comprendre.

-Vous avez pas repondu a ma question, dit la voix une nouvelle fois, si ce n'est que cette fois, elle resonnait de tous les cotés.

-Qui etes vous? Gronda Blue.

-La ferme, Blue. Repondit la voix sur le meme ton joyeux qu'elle avait employé jusqu'a present. Toi, la! Continua la voix. Est ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est?

Storm s'enorgueuillit. Hahaha, cette voix bizarro-flippante preferait lui parler a lui, un dresseur sans importance, plutot qu'a Blue, un champion d'arene qui avait le niveau d'un maitre pokemon, comme chacun le savait. C'etait cool, oui, c'etait tres cool. C'etait meme...

-Super cool!

Blue se frappa la tete de la main droite. Que?... Quel rapport?...

-Je vais te le dire, gamin. Ce truc, la... c'est une Ombre. Une creature infect, qui ne merite pas de vivre. Et cette Ombre, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle Ombre... C'est Vorace. Et Vorace ne doit surtout pas atteindre la Dragonniere. Vu?

-Attend, attend. On sais meme pas qui t'es et on devrait t'obeir? S'exclama Blue.

-Blue, tu sais qui je suis...

Alors que la voix disait ces mots, un etrange vortex commença a apparaitre devant les deux dresseurs. Petit a petit, le Vortex commença a prendre une forme etrange, jusqu'a ce qu'il devienne un...

-Masque! Espece d'enfoiré! Hurla Blue.

Le Masque qui venait d'apparaitre etait noir. Il ne semblait representer rien de particulier. Seul deux trous aux niveaux des yeux se demarquaient du reste de la surface de l'objet. Et de ces deux trous, on pouvait voir briller deux yeux d'un vert eclatant.

Le reste du corps de "Masque" apparut d'un coup. Storm n'aurait pas su dire exactement comment était l'homme -Ou la femme, apres tout la voix de ce "Masque" était plus ou moins asexuée - puisque celui ci portait en plus de son masque un grand manteau noir qui cachait entierement le corps de "Masque".

-Ahahaha! Blue! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir!

-Masque, au nom de la Ligue Pokemon, tu es en etat d'arrestation!

-Gyahahaha! Et pourquoi donc, jeune homme?

-Tu le sais très bien, Masque. Tu sais trop de chose pour etre un simple temoin innocent.

"Un? Se dit Storm. Bon, alors ce gars doit être un...

-Monsieur?... Excusez moi, mais pourquoi ce gars veut rentrer dans La Dragonnière ?... Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'interessant a l'interieur…

-Gyahahaha ! Bien vu, gamin ! Mais je vais te dire un truc ; Si tu me fais confiance, tout iras pour le mieux.

Storm regarda longuement Masque. Ces yeux verts… Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose… Quelque chose. Mais quoi ? L'instinct du jeune homme… Eh bien etrangement, l'instinct du jeune homme lui hurlait de se fier a cet inconnu.

-Que dois-je faire ? Dit-il, déterminé.

-Gyahahahaha ! C'est bien simple, mon impetueux ami. Tu as un Salameche, pas vrai ?... Gyahahaha… Bat toi contre Vorace, mon petit ! Mais n'oublie pas ; Tu n'as aucune chance ! Gyahahahaha !

Storm écarquilla les yeux, alors que Blue s'exclamait :

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu demandes a un dresseur inexpérimenté de se battre contre une chose contre laquelle il est sur de perdre ?!

-Gyahahaha ! La ferme Blue ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à Doublonville ?

A la surprise de Storm, Blue se tut et baissa la tête. Doublonville ? Que s'était-il passé à Doublonville ?

Mais, alors que Storm s'appretait a poser la question, une explosion lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Ce Chapitre était sensé être deux fois plus long x) Mais, écoutez, il était plein de trucs inutile et chiant a ecrire alors j'ai laissé tomber :p Bon, Masque vient de faire son apparition, c'est un personnage trèèèès important de la fic, ne l'oubliez pas... Quant a Blue... Je l'aime pas ce gars, alors je vais faire de lui un pur trou du... cerveau, dans cette fic, désolé pour les Fan du rival de Red :p

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps a l'ecrire me direz vous? Il est finit depuis 23 jours exactement xD

Toujours pas de review... Allez y, hein, je vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez donnez votre avis xD

La question du jour: Pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle-t-il "Partir" selon vous?


End file.
